


**'¨Betrayal¨'** - Bonus Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron catches Harry and Hermione snogging! Oh no!</p>
            </blockquote>





	**'¨Betrayal¨'** - Bonus Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [**'¨Betrayal¨'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320778) by Anonymous. 



> Hi, everyone! I didn't actually see the picture this is based on, but i'm sure it's gret, so i hought i'd write a story for it. I didn't know what snogging mean,s so I asked Dad. a big hug to both him and the artist. :)

"Hermione!" Ron gasped, almost crying! "And Harry!"

"Ron!" Hermione flushed crimson and backed away from Harry, who in turn guiltily hid his hands behind his back. "It isn't what it looks like!"

She immediately regretted her words. Of course it was what it looked like: the evidence was in plain sight: in her hand, on Harry's face, and on both their lips.

Ron buried his hands in his face. "I can't believe you two were snogging behind my back!"

"Ron, we-" Harry hastened to explain.

"And you're not just snogging! You're snogging the pumpkin jam my mom specifically sent to me!"

Harry and Hermione both looked down. In their panic, neither of them had thought to hide the incriminating jar of jam.

An awkward silence ensued.

Hermione swallowed. "Ron, we're really sorry."

Ron sighed and shrugged. "Well, what's done is done." He dug a spoon out of the pocket of his robes. "Might as well finish it off."

And so they all snogged together and everything was okay.


End file.
